Diddy Kong
Diddy Kong is Donkey Kong's nephew and "little buddy" who has gone on countless adventures with him. He is a creation of Rare; his name - 'Diddy' - is a slang word used in some parts of northern England for 'small' - as Diddy is. Biography The First Adventure Diddy Kong first appeared in Donkey Kong Country, here he was still Donkey Kong's apprentice and an in-training video-game star. Wanting to humor an over eager Diddy, Donkey decided to let Diddy guard his banana hoard. Unfortunately when Donkey assigned this duty to Diddy he hadn't expected the Kremling Krew to attack. Unable to hold off an attack by a Krusha, Diddy was sealed in a barrel. The next morning Donkey awoke and, realizing his bananas were missing he released Diddy and the two set off to reclaim them and drive the Kremlings off of Donkey Kong Island. A False Fight Eventually Donkey and Diddy managed to defeat King K. Rool and the Kremling Krew. Unfortunately this victory was short as a while later Diddy and Donkey were tricked into a bet by Cranky Kong and the two once again set off to reclaim Donkey's golden bananas from K. Rool. From Sidekick to Hero After the events of Donkey Kong Land all seemed well for Diddy, he even got a girlfriend by the name of Dixie Kong. Unfortunately disaster soon struck when the Kremling Krew kidnapped Donkey Kong and whisked him away to their own island, Crocodile Isle. It was up to Diddy and Dixie to venture through Crocodile Isle and rescue Donkey from Kaptain K. Rool. Near the end of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Donkey was rescued by Diddy and Dixie and Crocodile Isle was sunken into the ocean. The Revival of Crocodile Isle After Donkey's rescue Diddy and the rest of the Kongs once again went back to relaxing, unfortunately K. Rool and the Kremlings struck again, after raising their island back up to the surface the Kremlings kidnapped Donkey again. Diddy and Dixie had to, once again venture to Crocodile Isle and rescue Donkey Kong. From Hero to Captive After the stressing events of Donkey Kong Land 2 Diddy and Donkey decided to go vacationing in the Northern Kremisphere, planning to return to Donkey Kong Island in a few days time. The duo never came back. Dixie, worried about the two Kongs decided to venture to Northern Kremisphere to search for them, her cousin Kiddy Kong in tow with her. After Dixie and Kiddy defeated Baron K. Roolenstein they discovered that KAOS, K. Rool's stand-in leader for the Kremling Krew was really Diddy and Donkey. It seems K. Rool had abducted Diddy and Donkey for the purpose of using their brain energy to power KAOS. After being rescued Diddy and Donkey went back to Donkey Kong Island while Dixie and Kiddy took care of what was left of the Kremling Krew. A Reckless Adventure A few months after Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble Diddy and Donkey, restless decided to enter a contest to find the recently re-sunken island of Lost World with a disgruntled Dixie, Kiddy and K. Rool behind. Despite having an integral role in Donkey Kong Land 3 Diddy (along with Donkey) doesn't actually appear in the game. Where the two Kongs were during the events of the game is unknown. To the Rescue While lazing around one day Diddy eventually got a letter from his long-time friend Timber. The letter was asking Diddy for help, it seems an intergalactic bully named Wizpig had invaded Timber's Island and Timber needed Diddy's help to get rid of him. Diddy and Timber, along with a few friends eventually managed to drive off Wizpig and release those who were under his mind-control. K. Rool's Revenge Soon after the events of Diddy Kong Racing trouble once again brewed in Donkey Kong 64. King K. Rool, hungry for revenge, tried to attack Donkey Kong Island. Luckily for the island's inhabitants K. Rool's weapon, the Blast-O-Matic was damaged after K. Rool's Ship crashed into a small island. To buy time to repair his weapon K. Rool had Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard re-stolen, he also had several Kong's kidnapped, Diddy included. Diddy was eventually freed from his captivity in Jungle Japes by Donkey Kong. From then on Diddy aided aided Donkey and the other Kongs shut down the Blast-O-Matic and get rid of King K. Rool by collecting red bananas and coins and using his abilities gained from Cranky. Eventually K. Rool was sent packing by Funky Kong. Racing Again Diddy Kong has recently appeared in Diddy Kong Racing DS, a semi-remake of Diddy Kong Racing. He seems to sound like a little kid with a cold in this game. Adventure's End Diddy was to star in Donkey Kong Racing as a main character, unfortunately the game were cancelled before they could be released, due to Rare moving to Microsoft. In Donkey Kong Racing, he appears in a race against Donkey Kong and Taj on Rambis and later racing Tiny underwater on Enguarde. Gallery Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Donkey Kong Land Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Diddy Kong Racing Category:Diddy Kong Racing DS Category:Diddy Kong Pilot (2001 build) Category:Diddy Kong Pilot (2003 build) Category:Kongs Category:Mammals Category:Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Furry Category:Nintendo Characters